Non-lethal spray, such as pepper spray, is sometimes used to control unruly crowds. Pepper spray to the face can sting the eyes of the unfortunate recipient and is sometimes used by prison guards to quell riots.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D illustrate a present (that is to say, prior art) system for compressed air delivery of a pepper spray charge, as well as a procedure for using the present system.
Briefly, the present system includes a storage cylinder 12 having a threaded end 12A. The storage cylinder 12 is typically filled about half full with a water/ground pepper slurry (“M”). A firing unit 16 functions to expel the slurry M when the system is charged with a compressible gas through a charging port 30. The firing unit 16 includes a dip tube 18 (also known as a charge delivery tube) extending into the slurry, the dip tube typically having a weighed end 18A. The firing unit also includes a trigger valve 20 including a trigger/hand guard 22. A trigger grip 24 and a spray nozzle 26 are also typically included in the present system as part of firing unit 16.
Trigger valve 20 will release a high pressure pulse of gas carrying part of the charge M which will pass out of spray nozzle 26. Weighed end 18A is designed to maintain the end of the dip tube in slurry M when the pepper spray gun of the present system is brought into firing position as illustrated in FIG. 1C.
The present procedure using the present system illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C for charging and use is generally as follows. A storage cylinder, typically about 46 oz. capacity, is filled to slightly over half full with the water/ground pepper slurry M. Then the firing unit 16, including threaded end 20A of trigger valve 20, is threadably engaged to threaded end 12A of storage cylinder 12, such that weighed end 18A is in the slurry M. Next, a charging system, such as a compressor or a large storage tank, is engaged to charging port 30 and charges the storage cylinder with compressed gas to the extent of the non-liquid space in the approximately half-filled storage cylinder 16. Compression is usually to about 250 psi and may be shown on pressure gauge 28. After the charging apparatus is disengaged from charging port 30, the system is ready for use.
There are a number of problems with the present system. These include the requirement for using the storage cylinder about approximately twice the liquid capacity of the charge. Further, it is often difficult to find a high pressure gas charging source. Thus, it is not convenient for field charging. Another problem is that output pressure decreases as pepper spray is sprayed out, that is to say, there is not a regulated gas pressure in the storage cylinder. Moreover, as output pressure decreases, the discharge loses range and accuracy.
Applicant's present system is designed to overcome these and other problems with the present system.